Calendar
The New Torian calendar was developed in the years after most of the activity of the Culling died down by a coalition of the surviving stormlords and astromancers. One day is 24 roughly hours long from morning to morning. The planet's primary sun is actually in the sky for around 20 hours each day, but only 12 of those are lit and warmed by it (see below). Torian Weeks Each week is seven days long. The days in the week are: First day of the week: Sunday, named for the first day sunlight broke through the wintry clouds that covered the skies for centuries during the Culling. Typically considered a day of worship, few governments or businesses are open on this day, with the notable exceptions of most temples and inns. Second day of the week: Monday, named for the world’s moons, which are said to have all been present and full all day after the first Sunday. Third day of the week: Tuesday, named for the last known champion of the war god Hizos: Tukea. It is believed he died on this day, two days after the suns returned, from wounds sustained during one of the last great battles weeks earlier, after having stood watch over his charges. Fourth day of the week: Wednesday, named for Tukea’s friend Wodanaz, who is believed to have led his brother-in-arms’s soul to its final resting place on this day. Fifth day of the week: Thursday, named for the worldwide thunderstorm that lasted for a day and a night four days after the Sun first reappeared. It is commonly thought this indicated the death of the Queis Praenoth and the rising of Amuan from the sea. Sixth day of the week: Friday, originally known as Fearsday, was named thusly as the Reaver’s Tail was seen the day after the great storm subsided. Seventh day of the week: Saturday, originally known as Sutureday, was called this as it is considered the first day of healing after the cataclysmic events of the week. Many goverments and business have minimal operating hours on this day, some even closing for the whole day, to observe it as a day of rest. Torian Months A Torian month is composed of 30 days, except for the 1st, 4th, 8th, and 12th months which each have 31 days, which is based off of the lunar cycle of Torar's 3 moons, and there are twelve months, each named for the zodiac constellation that is the most prominent during that month. Guloc: 1st month. Melethoc: 2nd month. Hiroc: 3rd month. Beginning of spring. Golloroc: 4th month. Dyoc: 5th month. Rochiroc: 6th month. Beginning of summer. Itsuloc: 7th month. Mythoroc: 8th month. Hiriloc: 9th month. Beginning of autumn. Rahmoc: 10th month. Sarnoc: 11th month. Garthoc: 12th month. Beginning of winter. This means that there are 364 days per year, 4 weeks per month with two to three extra days, 52 weeks per year, and 12 months per year. Torian Seasons For an unknown reason, all points of Torar experience the same seasons at the same time. When it is winter on in Sendrellar, it is winter in Okarthel. Category:Lore